


Her Princess | Drabble

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Series: Hyrule's Sanctuary [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing her lullaby once again, Malon decides to pay Zelda a visit, like she usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Princess | Drabble

Before Link even met Zelda to save the land of Hyrule from such a great deal of evil, she had a long-term relationship with a certain Hylian, one who went by the name of Malon, the friendly girl who worked at the Lon Lon Ranch, who constantly had a smile upon her lips, the smile that Zelda loved to see.

_"What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world! Link... now; we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce!"_

She told the young boy who was saved and protected by the Koriki as well as the Great Deku Tree, along with his temporary partner, Navi, who promised to guide Link through his upcoming journey. Link never really knew that he would be the chosen one, to be the one to change the fate of Hyrule for the next hundred years before a new princess is born in the Royal Family.

Link merely nodded, with the letter that Zelda had given him, she only manages to smile, a smile of pure happiness, and she had faith in him, the new hero. His new quest was to find the other two Spiritual Stones, which were hidden deep within their dungeons, and as soon as Zelda's attendant, Impa, arrives, Link soon sets off on his quest, and also learning the lullaby on his fairy ocarina.

As a few moments of silence gradually flew by, Zelda decided to call for Malon, using her own Ocarina of course, the one she is willing to give Link as a reward after his mission, which will hopefully be a few days.

Surprisingly enough, it did not take long for Malon to arrive, and she was in a wonderful mood to see Zelda, her beloved. Zelda held out her arms as Malon approached her with swift footsteps, draping her arms around the young female's torso, before stepping back to hand Zelda a nest which had an egg resting within the core, a wide beam curled upon her lips, it was every now and then that Malon would give such gifts to the princess, _her_ princess, out of affection.

A soft titter escaped her lips as she held onto the sweet gift, which would soon hatch to reveal a Cucco. Zelda's mother and father knew about Malon and their everlasting relationship with each other, and every time Zelda played her lullaby with her Ocarina, Malon would hear and visit Zelda within her garden, and the guards would always allow her to pass, knowing who she was to the princess.

Reddish strands which reached the midway of her back, danced with the calm breeze that flew into the garden, as her arms were soon positioned behind her back, exposing only the front view of her clothing, even though she was an outsider, she was still a friend to the Royal Family, and she hoped that one day she would too become a princess as well, Zelda's princess, although she knew that would never happen, not when Ganondorf was here, hoping to steal the Triforce.

Would she even see Zelda again?

"Zelda..."

"What is it, Malon?"

"Since it's almost your last day with me, wanna come to the Ranch and groom the horses again?"

"I would love to." Zelda responded in a soft tone, before placing the nest upon the window ledge behind her.

"I knew you would!" Malon giggled.


End file.
